Complete list of Globe✔ote records
Hall of fame Best score The lower the points, the better. Only songs with 5.00 or less are present in this list. Best score without reaching number one Only songs with 5.50 or less are present in this list. Longest win streak 3 wins 4 wins 5 wins 6 wins *Loreen — Euphoria — Sweden Most cumulative wins 4 wins *Max Barskih — Dance — Ukraine 5 wins 6 wins *Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin — Don't You Worry Child — Sweden *Zedd ft. Foxes — Clarity — Germany *Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding — United Kingdom 10 wins *Loreen — Euphoria — Sweden Graduated songs (including end of season) 15 weeks *Imagine Dragons — Radioactive — United States — Season 8, episode 15 *Ailee — I Will Show You — United States — Season 8, episode 15 *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz — Thrift Shop — United States — Season 8, episode 15 *Taylor Swift — I Knew You Were Trouble — United States — Season 8, episode 15 *Weather Girls — Koi no Tenki Yohou — Taiwan — Season 8, episode 15 *Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G — Oath — United Kingdom — Season 8, episode 15 *Little Mix — DNA — United Kingdom — Season 8, episode 15 *Havana Brown ft. R3hab — You'll Be Mine — Australia — Season 8, episode 15 16 weeks 17 weeks 18 weeks 19 weeks 20 weeks 21 weeks *Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin — Don't You Worry Child — Sweden 100% songs in Battle Series *Give Me That O — Rebecca Stella — Sweden — Globe7ote, episode 1 Songs that replace in Battle Series due to drop-outs Greatest gainers 20 positions #31-11 - Amuro Namie Big Boys Cry Japan Season 9, episode 7 19 positions #31-12 (19 positions) - PSY — Gentleman — South Korea — Season 9, episode 11 #35-16 (19 positions) - Demi Lovato Heart Attack United States Season 9, episode 14 18 positions #24-6 (18 positions) - Emmelie de Forest - Only Teardrops - Denmark - Season 9, episode 5 17 positions #18-1 (17 positions) - John Newman — Love Me Again — United Kingdom — Season 9, episode 12 #25-8 (17 positions) - Anise K ft. Snoop Dogg, Bella Blue - Walking On Air - Australia - Season 9, episode 8 #27-10 (17 positions) - Girl's Day - Expectations - South Korea - Season 9, episode 3 16 positions #28-12 (16 positions) - Adelen Bombo Norway Season 9, episode 14 15 positions #30-15 (15 positions) - Samantha Jade — What You've Done To Me — Australia — Season 9, episode 6 #1 debuts (excluding debuts in the beginning of seasons) *Rihanna — Diamonds — Barbados — GlobeVote, episode 8 Countries simultaneously occupying the top two positions South Korea #Davichi & T-ARA We Were In Love #T-ARA Cry Cry Artists appearing on the chart twice on the same episode Hall of shame 0 wins by a season #1 Fastest drop-out after getting #1 (excluding the graduation rule) 3 weeks *Avicii Silhouettes Sweden Season 6, episode 7 4 weeks 5 weeks 6 weeks 7 weeks 8 weeks Biggest free-fallers 23 positions #7-30 - Duke Dumont feat. A*M*E* - Need You (100%) - United Kingdom - Season 9, episode 14 21 positions #3-24 - GJan Not Afraid Lithuania Season 9, episode 12 #9-30 - Koza Mostra and Agathon Iakovidis — Alcohol Is Free — Greece — Season 9, episode 9 20 positions #9-29 - f(x) ---- Electric Shock South Korea Season 6, episode 12 #19-39 - Stromae — Papaoutai — Belgium — Season 9, episode 14 19 positions #4-23 - Nyusha — Naedine — Russia — Season 9, episode 13 #12-31 - PSY — Gentleman — South Korea — Season 9, episode 12 18 positions #10-28 - John Newman — Love Me Again — United Kingdom — Season 9, episode 14 17 positions #5-22 - Cheb Khaled - C'est la vie - Algeria - Season 9, episode 6 #8-25 - Ivi Adamou — Madness — Cyprus — Globe7ote, episode 2 #14-31 - Avicii Silhouettes Sweden Season 6, episode 7 16 positions #2-18 - Sylwia Grzeszczak Karuzela Poland Season 7, episode 1 #8-24 - Demi Lovato — Skyscraper — United States — Season 1, episode 2 #8-24 - Nina Zilli L'Amore E Femmina — Italy — Globe7ote, episode 9 #17-33 - HIEN No More Hungary Season 9, episode 4 15 positions #1-16 - Davichi & T-ara — We Were In Love — South Korea — Season 4, episode 6 #21-36 Sebastian Ingrosso & Tommy Trash feat. John Martin Reload Australia/Sweden Season 9, episode 14 Biggest drops off #1 Only songs that fell to position eight or lower are present in this list. To #16 *Davichi & T-ara — We Were In Love — South Korea — Season 4, episode 6 To #10 *Calvin Harris & Ellie Goulding — I Need You Love — United Kingdom — Season 9, episode 12 *John Newman — Love Me Again — United Kingdom — Season 9, episode 13 To #8 #Avicii — Silhouettes — Sweden — Season 6, episode 5